


Best Big Brother

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: REQUEST: Maybe some Steve big brother?? Like reader is his younger sister and looks up to him a lot and shes friends with the group. Pls write a part where Steve says he need his jacket and maybe reader and Dustin race who can get it to Steve??? Im sorry i love my fluff ily





	Best Big Brother

Steve Harrington was the worst and the best big brother you could have asked for. Up until a while ago, he just never seemed to care about you or anything other than his dumb friends. If he ever had to babysit you, he would never talk to you, make you some microwave dinner and send you to your room.

Something changed though. When he started getting protective over Dustin Henderson, he seemed to be more protective of you, too. Maybe he realised he was doing a bad job at being a big brother, maybe he felt obligated to make up for all the times he was being really shitty. You didn’t know, but you did enjoy it. Your parents were all but distant and it was nice to have someone there to lean on.

It also meant you got a bunch of new friends, which you thought was a bonus considering you hadn’t had very many before that. The party, as they called themselves, were really cool and you enjoyed hanging out with them. They let you in on their D&D sessions and helped you learn how to play with them. They also tried teaching Steve but he just could not get the hang of it.

Today, Dustin was over at your house. His mom had to go and visit a relative and your parents were out of town too, meaning Steve could look after Dustin with no questions asked. The two of you were sitting watching Gremlins on the TV – Steve had been nice enough to go out and rent it for the two of you.

“Hey, kid.” The two of you looked over to Steve, unsure of who he was talking to. He was bent down tying his shoelaces. “Would you mind grabbing my jacket? It’s in the back hallway.”

You and Dustin looked at each other, your unsaid tradition lurking in the air. Both of you hopped up from the sofa without even stopping to pause the movie to run and grab the jacket. You and Dustin had started your races a while back, seeing who could be the first to find the TV remote, and then it was who could get to the car at school first, and now this.

Dustin was way ahead of you until you took a shortcut through the kitchen instead of the dining room like he had and you had your hand on the jacket a second before Dustin did. He shot you a glare before letting go of it, allowing you to take the jacket off the hook.

“I’ll win one day,” Dustin said to you as you walked back through to Steve.

You laughed at him, you had always won and you weren’t about to start letting up. “I don’t think so, Dustin.”

You reached Steve, who was leaning up against the wall waiting for you. You handed him his jacket and he put it on immediately.

Dustin had gone back to watching the movie and you were about to go and join him again when Steve stopped you.

“Are you two not coming with me?” He asked, making both of you look up at him.

You hummed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“We’re going out for dinner, remember? To the diner?” Steve let out a little laugh at your forgetfulness. “Alright, shoes on. Let’s go.” He picked up the TV remote and turned it off, allowing you to get your shoes and jackets on.

It didn’t take long to get to the diner since it was only a few blocks away from your house. You were both through the doors before Steve had even gotten out of the car, swiftly hopping into your usual booth. The waitress smiled at you as you said down, and waited for Steve to come in and sit with you.

The waitress came over and took your orders, although she really didn’t need to. The three of you came in so often she could have recalled what each of you got by heart. She brought over your milkshakes and the three of you sipped on them while you waited for your food.

“Thanks for letting me stay with you, Steve.” Dustin smiled up at him.

Steve grinned and leaned over the table to ruffle his hair. “Anything for my favourite kid.”

You rolled your eyes as he looked over at you, waiting to see what he hoped would be a jealous reaction. You weren’t jealous though – you knew Steve loved you more than anything, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“My mom was totally freaking out but when I said you were going to look after me she almost melted into a puddle. I’m pretty sure she’s in love with you.” Dustin grimaced and you make fake puking noises while Steve shook his head.

“Your mom’s great.” He said and you stopped drinking your shake.

“Don’t you dare. That’s disgusting.” You said and he held his hands up in defeat.

Dustin nodded. “She’s right. That’s gross, she’s my  _mom_.”

“Hey! I’m not that kind of guy!” Steve whined but stopped immediately when the waitress came and put your food on the table. He smiled up at her and she just gave him an odd look.

You took a fry from the red basket that had been placed in front of you. “You are kind of desperate though.”

Steve glared at you and you grinned at him. He knew you didn’t mean it but he was ready to fight you on this one. He halted his argument when his hunger got the better of him.

Your meal was mostly silent, the three of you too hungry to speak. You hadn’t even noticed how hungry you were until the smell hit you, and then you couldn’t stop yourself from tucking in. you finished up your second milkshake of the evening while the boys were picking at their fries.

“So I was thinking,” Steve started, you and Dustin were practically on the edge of your seats waiting to hear what Steve was going to say. “We should go to the arcade? I know you guys were watching that movie but I thought you’d like to go.”

You and Dustin looked at each other and couldn’t keep the grins off your faces. You were up and out of your seats before Steve could even put the money down on the table.

“Come on, Steve!” You shouted as he made his way painstakingly slowly towards the car.

He rolled his eyes and picked up his pace, letting you guys into the car when he reached it. Next, was the arcade.

Steve may have not always been the best of brothers, but he had certainly made up for it now.


End file.
